


Homesick

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Last Conversation, M/M, Sad, Tears, i almost cried, i was going to write another funny one, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Hinata is homesick, and then so is Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Homesick

Hinata knew he was going to die. It was a given the moment he had been shot in the chest. He cursed himself as he lay in a foreign country bleeding out in an alleyway. He should have been paying more attention to the fact he had been being followed. But Hinata was too wrapped up in the fact that he had won his first beach volleyball game. Hinata breathes in heavily and removes his phone from his pocket. He searches for Kageyama’s contact. Because if he died, he wanted it to be while talking to someone he loves.

“Hello?” Kageyama answers.

“Hey Bakeyama,” Hinata says, masking the pain in his voice.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama says,” Isn’t it late where you are?”

Hinata sees the darkened night sky,” Yeah it is pretty late over here… I guess… I guess I am just homesick.”

“Of course, you would call me that late at night because you were homesick,” Kageyama says. But there is a trace of amusement in his voice that make Hinata smile. There is a clicking on the other side of the line and Hinata assumes Kageyama is typing or tapping a pen of some sort.

“You know,” Hinata says groaning a bit when he shifts,” I really want to marry you one day.”

The tapping stalls for a moment,” Stupid,” Kageyama huffs out a laugh,” You’ve got to come back home for us to do that.”

“Or we could move to Brazil,” Hinata laughs,” It’s nice over here. The beach is so beautiful.”

“You’ll have to show me someday,” Kageyama says. And Hinata can feel his smile.

Hinata wants to cry,” Yeah maybe.”

“I want to marry you too Dumbass,” Kageyama says.

Hinata inhales shakily, tears running down his face,” Yeah.”

“Are you crying?” Kageyama sounds worried.

“Yeah,” Hinata laughs slightly,” Sorry I just miss you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Kageyama sounds sad. And Hinata wants only to be held by his moody boyfriend.

“I want to adopt kids with you too,” Hinata says. His mind only processing the things that he wanted so much to accomplish,” I want… I want to be with you forever.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Kageyama says. And Hinata can feel his smirk. Hinata wants so badly to see that smirk.

“I want to play on the same team as you again,” Hinata says shakily.

“Well when you get good, we can,” Kageyama says.

Hinata makes a mocking offended noise,” I am good.”

“Good at failing maybe,” Kageyama teases.

There is a moment of silence the crosses between them.

“I’m not mad anymore by the way,” Hinata says. His breathing is becoming painful. “About you not seeing me off. I know I was mad before. But I understand.”

“I’m glad,” Kageyama says,” It kind of hurt to have you so mad at me, and not be able to hug you.”

Hinata wanted to cry. Because he knew that feeling perfectly in this moment.

“I really wanted to hug you as well,” Hinata says truthfully,” I still do.”

“I will give you the biggest hug when you come back okay,” Kageyama says.

Hinata lets out a heart wrenching sob.

“Shouyou are you okay!?” Kageyama sounds panicked.

“Yeah,” Hinata says crying,” I just miss you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Kageyama says sadly,” But are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says,” I am just really homesick right now.”

Another silence passes over them. Hinata can feel his body growing cold.

“I remember I fell in love with you when you first set to me,” Hinata says.

“I fell in love when you hit my set,” Kageyama responds.

Hinata wants to cry.

“It took us an entire year to get together though because you were stupid,” Hinata says teasingly.

“Hey!” Kageyama shouts, but Hinata knows he is smiling. “You were just as clueless as me.”

“Fine we were both stupid,” Hinata says. A silent tear makes its way down his face. He knows it is time for him to go.”

“Hey Tobio,” Hinata says,” I’ve got to get some sleep. But I want you to know… that I love you so much.”

Hinata cries a bit, “I love you too Shouyou,” Kageyama says. “So much.”

Hinata clicks the button to end the phone call and allows himself to finally be pulled into sleep. The phone clatters out of his hand and Hinata dies, remembering his home.

A few weeks later Kageyama stands in front of the casket that holds his tiny lover. Tears stream down his face as he remembers his phone conversation with Hinata. How Hinata had been feeling homesick.

Kageyama sobs, collapsing down to his knees. Because there was so much that they were supposed to do together. So much they were supposed to see. They were going to get married. Kageyama was going to ask when Hinata got back home. They were going to adopt kids. They were going to play volleyball together, one more time.

**_I will give you the biggest hug when you come back, okay._ **

****

Kageyama stands up and wraps his arms around Shouyou’s cold and lifeless form. Tears cascade down his face as he holds the love of his life in his arms. The tears transition into wails and eventually Ushijima has to pull Kageyama away from the casket while Kageyama kicks and screams the whole way.

He wanted to hold him.

He wanted to kiss him.

Kageyama wanted Shouyou, so damn bad it physically hurt.

Kageyama remembers how Hinata had kept saying he was homesick. And Kageyama understood completely. Because Hinata had been his home. Hinata had been his everything.

Kageyama let out another heart wrenching sob. He couldn’t even think about the fact that people were watching in confusion as he sobbed outside the church on the grass. He couldn’t think about the other crying people. He couldn’t think about the fact that Ushijima was doing his best to calm Kageyama down. All Kageyama could think about was how homesick he was.

“I want to go home,” Kageyama says crying,” I want to go home to Shouyou.”

Join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
